


Destructive Desires

by Ariyana



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: After Akito and Shigure's argument goes out of control both of them succumb to their passion. Originally published on December 12, 2004





	Destructive Desires

**Title:** Destructive Desires  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Rating:** 17+  
**Genre:** Hentai  
**Pairing:** Akito/Shigure  
**Summary:** After Akito and Shigure's argument goes out of control both of them succumb to their passion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets. I'm just borrowing. ^_^

A/N: This is basically what I believe went down in the deleted scene from Chap 101. Enjoy and I hope it doesn't offend.

**Destructive Desires**

He wanted to leave before his animal instincts overwhelmed his sensibility. The angrier she grew the more excited he became. His blood boiled for her while he managed to maintain a settle facade of coldness. His eyes bored right through her as he allowed himself to scan her fragile form that she had skillfully hidden under a man's suit. In truth he did want to hurt her, the way she had hurt him but he also wanted to protect her. She was like a poison to him, he knew she was deadly but he could not curb his appetite for her. Even as she yelled at him insisting that she had done nothing wrong he felt himself longing for her.

Oh yes, she was masterful at playing mind games but if anyone was her match it was him. A few choice words from him that held great hidden meaning and she found herself losing her composure. It angered her to no avail that he could be so unresponsive to her rage. There he stood before her; a mask of bitter cold worn upon his face. Yet his eyes did contain a flame that would not extinguish. His words only served to fuel her rage further and heighten her resolve. She would prove to him that he was no different than the others. He belonged to her just like the others and she would show him that she could indeed do as she pleased with him or any of the others. He would not walk away from her; she would not allow it. Not before he learned his lesson.

She blocked his way and roughly pressed her soft lips against his igniting the flames of his passion even more. "You must realize that if you do not allow me to leave now, I will no longer be a gentleman," he said in a low menacing tone. She would not be moved by his words. She wasn't looking for him to be a gentleman, she needed to show him her true power and for that to happen he had to stay. 

He aggressively pressed his lips against hers and invaded the hot recesses of her mouth. She matched his ferociousness with her own intensity as he pulled off her necktie. The force of their argument only served to intensify their craving for one another. All restraint scattered to the winds as he pulled open her shirt causing buttons to fly every where. She gasped for breath as he began to kiss a trail down her neck to her small supple breast relishing the taste of her milky flesh. She shrugged off the remains of her shirt and untied the belt on his yukata. Forcibly he pinned her hands against the wall above her head and kissed her with such fervor. She knew he would try to dominate her but things were far from over yet. 

He unbuckled her belt and unfastened her pants. Slowly her pants slipped down her pale legs revealing the extent of her beauty. She hid her femininity well; he could not have imagined how utterly delectable her body looked underneath the layers of clothing she always wore. A small growl formed at the back of his throat as she pulled opened his yukata and scraped her nails over the naked flesh of his chest. He lifted her up with great ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Just as he roughly pushed her back against the wall he roughly pushed inside of her. She dug her nails into his back while he kissed and sucked the flesh between her neck and shoulder. The tendrils of pain he felt down his back only made him thrust that much more urgently. Her heels dug into his lower back and buttocks forcing him to penetrate her more deeply. He stifled a moan caused by the friction of her inner walls clenched down upon him.

She dug her nails deeper into his flesh drawing small traces of blood. The pain seemed to encourage him to thrust faster and deeper. She smiled methodically as she ran her fingers through his hair. Coiling the sweaty locks through her fingers she pulled his head back and kissed him ravenously. He would not dominate her; she would dominate him.

He couldn't hide his desire from her but he had wished that the circumstances had been different. He desired her yes but more than that he loved her. As tiny as she was she was able to shift her weight and push him backward on to the tatami. The action had knocked the wind out of him but the smoldering look that she had given him as she sat atop of him made all thoughts disappear from his mind. He wasn't sure what the future would bring but he had to live in this moment. 

She knew this was her moment to brand him as hers. She was going to make him regret his lecherous behavior. The sweat fell down her glistening body as she continued her sensual attack on his body. Her scent intoxicated him and the vigorous movements of her pelvis against his caused his carnal instincts to take control. He pulled her down into a hungry kiss grabbing her hair forcing his tongue deeper inside her tantalizing mouth. He rolled her over and pumped all the more harder within her.

He invaded her mouth once again, their tongues battling for dominance. Neither was willing to let the other claim victory just yet. She ran her nails up and down his spine sending chills through him. He could feel her body tension underneath him on the verge of experiencing an orgasm, which encouraged him to continue his fervor pace. He could feel she was holding back but he was determined. He wouldn't stop until her desire as well as his own was fulfilled. His thrusts become hard and fast finally driving her over the edge of ecstasy. Now that she was consumed in the aftershocks of her climax his own relief was only moments away. Using the last of his strength he hit his peak and collapsed on top of her completely spent.

Slowly he moved off of her and lay by her side neither one spoke as their bodies recovered from the sensual onslaught they had shared. More tired than she thought Akito dared to fall asleep. Shigure allowed himself to remember as he watched her sleeping form. Akito was indeed precious to him and he would not regret using every means at his disposal to realize his dream.


End file.
